onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cyberweasel89
Welcome! Hi Cyberweasel89 -- we are excited to have One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Sup Sup! Yung Wun 23:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page I'm sorry. I did the best I could, but it turned out just like the Naruto Fanon's. You can change the rules around any way you want them, or ask me to if you don't know how. I couldn't change the color of the boxes but I'll start looking for a way right away. I hope I helped a little. Ten Tailed Fox 18:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I Stand Corrected I know what I have their but I disagree with that now, for you see, even as I type this, I am actually reading the One Piece manga on-line. As well, it's nice to know that their is going to be a better version but unfortunately I don't get Toonami. By the way, may my new character (Asula) join your crew? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o03:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion I was wondering if there was a way to delete a page because I really want to delete my Shupo page because A. it's spelled wrong and B. I've re thought the name and decided to change it to Asula (which I have made a page for). On the bleachfanfiction site I noticed that a delete button has appeared after the page has been active for a certain time but I've been waiting for that here and nothing is happening. So just curious. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o22:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Here is the link to the page I wish I had never create and now would like to be deleted, Shupo ::-- Haruko-chan o^-^o22:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Template Question Hey. I have a quick question, obviously, about templates. On the One Piece Wikia, there are templates that have the Devil Fruits and stuff like this: One Piece Wikia Devil Fruit Template I used the code for that and modified it a bit to create this template to put on one of my pages: Template:Devil Fruits. Ok so, when I type in 'Templates' on the search bar, it redirects me to this page: Templates So now, onto my question. Can I get rid of the redirection and make an actual page for Templates like the page I showed you on the One Piece Wikia? And furthermore, can I make Templates like the Devil Fruit one for other things, such as Pirate Crews and things like that that are similar to the ones on the actual One Piece Wikia? It'll make navigation easier and it's easy to edit for any updates and stuff. Those table template things can also be made for all of the users also, that way they can put links for the articles they made on their own profiles. I figured I'd ask before I make any changes about re directions and stuff like that since you're the one who started this thing. Let me know, kay? Thanks! SeeNoEvil121 19:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi I noticed that there was a Mizu Mizu no Mi already and I'm quite certain you're the one who contributed that article, but if I'm mistaken, please correct me and point me in the right direction. However, if that's not the case, I'll get right to the point with you. Three years ago, I made a character named Kirin Kusogawa that had the same Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil Fruit, so I was a bit disheartened to see that someone had already claimed it for themselves--and in all good conscience, I could not make an article of a character with the exact same Devil Fruit. I tried to find other things to replace it, but even so, it would still be a water based Logia fruit, and I don't want to be accused of stealing someone else's idea. I'm just wondering if it were possible for us to come to some consensus that if I come up with a different name for the Devil Fruit, I'd be able to use it since it's for an entirely different story altogether and more than likely a totally different character. I would have checked, but there's no article for the character who uses it on the Devil Fruit page. Thanks in advance for reading this and taking the time to consider my request. Subrosian 05:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Xjasonx keeps on editing the Info Box by putting his character info right in there and just today, he deleted the entire article to put his Devil Fruit info box in place of it. I told him how to do things properly, but he insists on doing it, so I'm thinking he either A: doesn't care and is a troll or B: is an idiot. Subrosian 22:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Article Standards I've tried to tell these people the proper way to use Info Boxes and set up their articles, but they don't seem to understand how the hell to do that. Subrosian 05:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Response for Nikolia's Talk It's alright if they're the same. They're from different stories all together, so it doesn't really matter. It's interesting that your character has the same nicknmae though :] Crono Crono no Mi Foxy's uses Noroma Photons or whatever those things are called. It differs from Foxy's that it has no connection to that whatsoever. It uses an unexplained form of energy to control time itself, and it can slow down or speed up things. Plus, it has a different weakness (the side effect of using it) that makes it different from Foxy's Devil Fruit. Also, I used Crono simply because it's a short word for Chroniton, the fictional element that controls time and time traveling. However, I will simply change it to Jigo Jigo no Mi under the pretense that I like the name. I don't really think it's honestly a requirement all the time for the Devil Fruit to have a Japanese name. After all, it is my story and my Devil Fruit. =/ I feel as if I have full creative reign to call it what I wish. But, I won't start a petty argument with you over this matter. Subrosian 07:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) -*sighs and rubs his temples* Sorry if I seem incredibly on edge. I've had a bit of a rough day and have been dealing with trolls on my YouTube videos all day as well as this tremendous prick who is just...being a prick. I don't mean to be confrontational, but I guess I'm just not handling my emotions very well. Oh believe me, I know the One Piece Fanon Wiki. I detest it to an extreme and wish to commit seppuku every time I even happen to wander over to that site for some god-forsaken reason. I can understand your concern for wanting to keep things accurate and true. Subrosian 07:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Well Well if you have an article for it, I'll read it :] --SeeNoEvil121 07:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: On Edge T_T Reading your message just made me get all teary eyed. I had no reason to respond so negatively to you. I feel as if we got off on the horribly wrong foot, so I want to...you know...wash all of that away if possible and start off on a fresh clean slate. Don't be afraid to joke with me, really; I'm a fun loving guy and almost always will joke right back with you. I took all of these things the wrong way because there was this guy being horribly judgmental of some of my videos (I do Let's Play videos on YouTube) on how I was playing a game in particular and his constant harassing me about it just drove me up the wall. Often times, my anger and frustration at other people will lash out irrationally at all other. I'm so sorry for how I was acting just now. I understand you were just leaving constructive criticism and whatnot and I don't want you to feel as if I'm not approachable or a person who can take critiquing from others. I don't know how you feel about Instant Messengers (I know SeeNoEvil121 can't download them on her computer), but I feel as if we'd be able to speak more quickly and easily through one of them. Subrosian 08:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It's no big deal if you can't. I don't want you to feel pressured into it. And don't worry about the Zelda comment. I get it all of the time. xD I can understand seeing this huge turnout of articles on your Wiki after being gone for so long and wanting to check them all out and make comments on them and whatnot. It's like a kid in the candy store and you don't know where to start, so you sort of just go nuts on them. It's perfectly understandable. Subrosian 08:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) That's a shame. D: I don't know how it could be disabled, though. I've never heard of such a situation. I might be going to sleep fairly soon. I am pretty tired. @_@ Subrosian 09:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sykactor Thanks for the comment on my crew. I've worked hard compiling my information-from-scratch together to my very few characters. I guess I don't really mind having the OP RP forum died, or else I might not had made up all this extra information. (Halogen is the only character that was extracted, except from a few more changes. and he's not me either. heheh) Sykactor is my future manga/comic. It may not be coming soon because I have other stories to make. You would like me explain the story/concept here? Sykactor is going be a Sci-Fi/Fantasy space adventure, having Halo, Darcy, Athena and Kaira (and more) as the main characters. and for Athena, I guess I should've put "her clothes can fall off if she in this form" even though clothes should morph with you. Some comical weakness (maybe) I gave her. haha X3 Halo Capella 16:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Vacation Time From July 27th to August 31st (and possibly later), I'll be without internet (due to a packout and us moving back to the Mainland) for that entire time and will only be able to come on rather infrequently at best on my laptop, so I've given my account information to my girlfriend to keep an eye out for vandalism and to keep things under control of the Wiki in my stead. If you see any messages from me asking for assistance with how to handle things, it'll be from her. In the mean time, I'll be busy writing up more chapters for my story and new additions to my articles to be updated upon my return. So, keep up the work with everything while I'm gone. Subrosian 04:46, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Character Am I allowed to make a character or do I have to make an entire pirate crew or something?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 03:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, just a bit nervous...--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 19:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thank you =D --Watchamacalit=D 21:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well ive never actually beaten legend of zelda oacrina of time though it is my favorite game of all time (No hints please) and i really stopped watching Death Note when L died and I hate near. Though i must say i liked the idea of having an evil character fort a protoganist. I usually spend all of my time on the bleach wiki (Wich i think is awesome(Bleach i mean) and i cant believe that you didnt like phantom hourglass. I liked it. I thought that twilite princess was good but the bosses were to easy. And in the windwaker I got up to the part where you have to reflect the arrows off the shield and froze up. And now i cant finish it because my brother scratched it up =One piece isnt really my forte but im knowledgable from up untill after the fight where luffy beats crocadile so i think i knwo enough to make characters. And as for MGS4 i bought a PS3 just so i can play it =D. I thought that the way (Love screaming Mantis). Did you know that the next one is gonna have raiden as the main character? Is this the end of snake? Snake? Snake? Snaaaaaaaaaake! Anywho, nice to meet you. =D is my favorite face so expect to see it alot. And i have sunburn =[.--[[User:Watchamacalit|Watchamacalit=D] 22:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and yes Soul Eater is very good. It's twisted and funny at the same time.--Watchamacalit=D 22:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Nendou Nendou no Mi http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/dosearch?sDict=on&H=PS&L=E&T=Telekinesis&WC=none&FG=r&BG=b&S=26 You're good. Subrosian 04:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Pirate Crew On the pirate crew page on the info box, what do you mean by "Type"?--Watchamacalit=D 23:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks again!--Watchamacalit=D 00:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Abilities I noticed there's not a template for abilities. Should we make one? Subrosian 06:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't know where my head my head is. No I have not heard of Fairy tale. What is it?--Watchamacalit=D 20:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) And Thank you for your warm welcome to the wiki.--Watchamacalit=D 20:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC)